The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a device for retaining a door in open position, which can be mounted for example on an automotive vehicle.
It is already known to provide between the leaf and the frame of an automobile door, means for positively maintaining the door leaf in open position at a definite opening angle.
However, the means hitherto known and proposed for this purpose were not always fully and wholly satisfactory, particularly from the point of view of reliability and resistance to wear.